Riku
by DaNcEwAtErDaNcEX3
Summary: riku feels leftout when sora and kairi start dating. luckily Roxas, sora's cousin just moved into town
1. New Kid in Town

Riku sighed. There was no point trying to make plans with Sora. His world was Kairi now. It was pointless. He missed his best friend. He looked out the window and saw the two of them talking on the beach. He remembered life before Sora had gotten up the nerve to ask out Kairi. They had all been good friends inseperable. Then Riku left to visit his grandparents and come back to lovey-dovey friends. At first he tried to hangout together, but he quickly became a third wheel. He hung out by himself most of the time. He heard his cell ring.

_Txt from: 6789998212_

_Hey_

He didn't recognize the number

_Txt to: 6789998212_

_Who is this?_

He waited for a response

_Txt from: 6789998212_

_Roxas, Sora's cousin remember me?_

He did they met last summer…

He saved the number as Roxas

_Txt to: Roxas_

_Oh yeah hey whats up?_

_Txt from: Roxas_

_I moved to Destiny Islands I was wondering if you wanted to hang out_

_Txt to : Roxas_

_Umm sure I guess_

_Meet me at the big island_

_Txt from: Roxas_

_Okay see you there._

Well it was a start.

At least he had someone to talk to….


	2. Some Randomness

I guess im supposed to say I don't own Kh or the songs. Enjoy.

Riku walked down to the big island. He saw the blonde head of Sora's cousin there waiting for him.

"Hello, Roxas," said Riku awkwardly.

"Hey Riku," he replied.

"So what brings you to Destiny Islands?" asked Riku.

"My parents died in a car accident," said Roxas solemnly.

"Oh I am so sorry," said Riku feeling like a jerk.

"It's okay. In their will they left me in Sora's parent's custody. So here I am."

"Oh. Well they are nice at least,' he said.

"Yeah, I thought I would get to see Sora more but he's always with Kairi."

"Heh join the club. Best friend for 11 years and I get tossed away like trash."

"So we both have our misery," said Roxas.

"And misery loves company," said Riku.

"Yeah I heard that misery was looking for me ," said Roxas smirking.

"Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me yeah I heard that misery comes looking for me ," said Riku laughing.

"Whoa, misery's my company whoa, misery is looking for me looking for me," said Roxas laughing.

"Haha, you like Good Charolette too?" asked Riku.

"They are okay I like Panic! At the Disco a little bit more though," said Roxas.

"Its much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality," Riku chimed in.

"Hahaha oldies but goodies," laughed Roxas. The clock on his phone said it was 6.

"Nice to meet you again but I have to go home for dinner. Bye," said Riku waving.


	3. Riku meets Axel the Pizza Guy

Riku walked in the door.

"Where you out with Sora honey?" asked his mom.

"Nah, I was talking with his cousin Roxas," replied Riku

"Oh, okay. When did he come to visit?" asked his mom.

"He actually just moved into town mom," Riku said getting more and more annoyed at her.

"Okay. Dinner will be here soon I ordered pizza," said his mom.

"Did you get me buffalo chicken?" he asked curiously as he heard his stomach growl.

"Of course I did." Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Riku walked to the door and opened it. A tall redhead was standing there. Riku saw his name tag said 'Axel'. _That guy has an awesome name, _he thought.

"Hi, that'll be 20 dollars," said Axel. Riku handed him the money. "Thanks." Axel turned to walk away. Riku didn't know why, but he wanted the guy to stay and talk. _Holy crud I must really be getting lonely, but whatever. _

"Hey, do I know you?"

"No, I don't think you do. What's your name?" asked Axel staring at Riku.

"Riku, Riku Bauer."

"No I don't know you. But you seem nice. I'd love to stay and chat but unfortunately I've gotta job and you've gotta pizza," said Axel.

"Oh yeah sorry about that bye," Riku made it look like he checked his nametag, "Axel."

"Kay oh wait I almost forgot I'm gonna need you to sign this." Axel handed Riku the receipt. When Riku walked away Axel scribbled his number on the inside of one of the boxes. Riku came back with the signed receipt.

"Thanks again. Bye," and with that Axel went back to his car. Riku shrugged and walked back with the pizza boxes. He handed his mom her pizza and took his own. He opened the box and saw numbers on the lid.

"What the..?"

"Is something wrong with your pizza honey?" his mom asked.

"Nah, its fine." Riku pulled out his phone and punched the number in.

* * *

**AkuRiku, AkuRoku, RokuRiku, love triangle, none of the above? Holy crud I cant decide. Stay tuned. Ive decided next chapter will include Sora. Maybe even a carnival. Reveiws would be lovely so I know someone is reading this.**


	4. OMG itsa CARNIVAL

Riku went upstairs to his room with his pizza. He then heard his cell ring. He looked to see the name, _Sora._ He answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riku its Sora. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival tonight?" asked Sora.

"Sure I guess what time do you want to meet up?" said Riku hopeful he'd at least get to talk to Sora.

"Umm like 8 I guess?" said Sora.

"Okay see you then." And with that he snapped his phone shut. He checked the clock. It was 7. He had an hour before he had to do anything. He decided he'd go play Call of Duty for a little bit.

Riku looked at the clock._ 7:45 time to start to walk there. _Riku grabbed his jacket and walked out the door headed for the fairgrounds. He got there soon enough and saw Sora and Kairi standing in line for tickets. _Aww c'mon her too jeez I can't even MAKE plans with Sora anymore GAHHH!!_ He flipped through his contact book to R and called Roxas.

"Riku?" asked a confused sounding Roxas.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the fair to hang with me and Sora?" he asked hopefully.

"Actually I was already going with Sora I just forgot my jacket I'll be there in a few," said a laughing Roxas.

"Okay bye," Riku snapped his phone shut. Riku flipped to the A's and dialed.

"Hey Axel?" Riku asked.

"Yeah?"  
"I was wondering if you were going to the carnival?" he asked.

"I didn't know there was one," he laughed, "yeah but I'll come fairgrounds right? I'll be there in a few." The line went dead. Riku shrugged and walked over to Sora.

"Hey Riku! Long time no see!" said Sora running over to greet him. Kairi stayed in line and waved.

"Hey Sora. Nice to see you too." Said Riku. Just then Roxas walked over.

"Hey Riku."

"Hey Roxas." Sora stared.

"Oh you two know the other already? I was gonna introduce you," said Sora.

"Yeah, you introduced us last summer. You even gave me his cell number yesterday," said Roxas looking at Sora quizzically.

"Oh yeah," Sora said hitting himself in the forehead. Someone grabbed Riku around the waist. He turned around confused and saw the tall Axel guy.

"Uhh hey Axel," said a confused Riku.

"Hey just thought I'd scare you today," said the Axel guy snickering.

"Oh, well, it worked. Oh yeah meet Sora and Roxas," he said gesturing towards the two faces that were staring in confusion.

"Hi," said Axel. Roxas and Sora mumbled replies. Just then Kairi walked over.

"I got our tickets let's go," she said pulling Sora away and throwing the tickets to Riku.

"Lovely. What do you guys wanna ride?" asked Riku.

"The giant rollercoaster over there," said Roxas and Axel, they then laughed that they had the same idea. Riku shrugged and the three of them walked over to the coaster. They got in line behind two girls who were giggling about something.

"What's so funny?" asked Roxas to one of the girls with wavy red hair.

" YOUR MOM!!!!" she said giggling. Roxas looked sad. The girl tilted her head to the side.

"What? It was only a joke?" she said clearly confused.

"My mom just died," said Roxas. The girl clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" she said.

"It's okay," said Roxas staring at his feet.

"Does someone need a hug?" said the girl. Roxas continued to stare at his feet. The girl hugged him anyways. Riku, Axel, and the other girl stared.

"I'm Lauren by the way," she said to Roxas.

"Thank you? I guess, Lauren," he said looking at her. She smiled.

"No problem. You wanna sit with me on the coaster?" she said.

"Sure I guess," said Roxas. They walked toward the coaster and Roxas turned back and winked at them as he got on.

"Well played Roxas, well played," said Axel.

**Incase you couldn't tell I decided against yaoi. My apologies to fellow fangirls. Wow it's kind of sad what I made Roxas do but meh I'll get over it. As always reviews would be nice. Oh and I own nothing other then this plot and a few characters. Laters.**


	5. Filler

A few minutes later, Roxas and Lauren got of the ride.

"That was so much fun!" said Lauren as she ran over to the other girl.

"I'll take your word for it,"said the other girl frowning slightly.

"Aww I'm sorry Maddie," Lauren said sadly.

"Its okay,look we should go, your mom'll be wanting us back," said Maddie.

"Oh, okay hold on." Lauren grabbed Roxas's phone and punched in something, and with that they left.

Riku patted Roxas on the back.

"So, how was the ride?" asked Axel.

"It was actually really cool," said Roxas flipping through his phone.

"Whats wrong?" said Riku.

"I don't see her name…the only thing under "L" is…Luxy….I don't even know a Luxy," Roxas said as he slid his phone shut. Riku and Axel thought for a second.

"Text them to see who it is," suggested Riku. Roxas did, and he got a response right back.

"Oh, it was Lauren. Apparently that's her nickname," said Roxas shrugging. Riku and Axel shrugged.

"Ah well, what are ya gonna do?" said Riku.

"How about reriding the coaster," said Axel. They got back on line.

**Short I know but its just a segway chapter. I'll admit Luxy's my nobody's name. People keep requesting to get put in that I know. I feel odd writing so much. Jeez im treating this thing like a journal. That's what the discussions for anyways. *hits self in head* stop rambling about O21 dangit! Ok im gonna go before I waste more of your time. ~Laters 3 DaNcEwAtErDaNcEX3**


	6. Zexy the Emoo

They went home a few hours later, tired as anything.

"Ha see you later Roxas," said Riku as he opened his front door.

"Bye bye Riku," said Roxas waving as he walked past.

"I'm gonna head home, bye," said Axel walking back to the car they had all gotten out of moments ago.

"Bye guys," said Riku.

_If today was your last day__  
__And tomorrow was too late__  
__Could you say goodbye to yesterday?__  
__Would you live each moment like your last?__  
__Leave old pictures in the past__  
__Donate every dime you have?__  
__If today was your last day_

"Huh? Wha….who……is……..calling?" said Riku slowly turning over to his phone. Roxas was calling.

"Hello?" said Riku half awake.

"Hey I got a project I was gonna go grab a book from the library. You wanna come with?" said a far-too-awake-for-it-to-be-7-0'cllock-on-a-Saturday-morning Roxas.

"Sure….just give me a minute….," said Riku using all of his energy to get himself up.

"Okay see you in a few," said Roxas. Great. Now he had to get up. JUST how he wanted to start off his morning.

He walked into the front doors and saw the blonde boy.

"Hey Roxas," said Riku.

"Hey Riku, listen the books right over here, I'll grab it and be back and then we can go to Great Adventure."

"Oh okay," said Riku yawning. He actually liked the surprise, thank God he had a season pass though. And they'd need a ride, but his mom wasn't home, maybe they should call that Axel kid, would he mind? Just then he saw Roxas walking back.

"Hey I got the book. Lets go." They walked toward the checkout desk and saw two people talking. Riku saw recognized one of them instantly.

"Hey Zexion," said Riku trying to sound nice. The kid HAD attempted suicide last year.

"Hi," said Zexion back apathetically , "this'll just take a minute Michelle." The Michelle person nodded back at him and thumbed through a book, she must have been new here. Roxas handed Zexion the book and they checked out. Riku and Roxas walked out the door.

"Hey do you think we should invite Axel?" said Roxas.

"Yeah, I think we should. I was actually just about to ask you," said Riku.

**Done. And yes girls youll been in more. And Michelle BAHAHAHAHA I told u he'd be in here :3 REVIEWS PLEASE~3 DaNcEwAtErDaNcE **


End file.
